Yuiitsu/Shards
Yuiitsu is a prominent ninja from Kumogakure. Yuiitsu is very much a mystery to many of the villagers in Kumogakure, as he appeared out of no where several decades after the 4th Great War. But having proved his blood ties to the 4th Raikage A, and proving his worth to the village, many have come to accept Yuiitsu as a respected member of the village, both as a combatant and as a person. Appearance Yuiitsu is notably larger than the average human being, standing at 189.5 centimeters and weighing 92.5 kilograms. In addition, his muscular frame makes him appear slightly larger than he really is. All in all, Yuiitsu possesses an intimidating presence that very much contradicts his laid back demeanor. Strangers are wary around Yuiitsu because of his intimidating build, going out of their way to stay off his bad side. Yuiitsu's attire is simple and functional, much like his fighting style. Yuiitsu wears a tight short sleeved shirt, displaying his muscular upper body in its entirety. Yuiitsu's shirt is made from a sturdy compound fabric, making it extremely durable, able to hold up to Yuiitsu's rigorous training without tearing. The back of the shirt displays a large Kumogakure emblem, making up for Yuiitsu's lack of a headband. Yuiitsu keeps both his hands bandaged almost 24/7, even wearing them in his sleep. He claims this is to show that he is always ready to fight, though most just find this to be one of Yuiistu's odd quirks. Yuiitsu's pants greatly resemble the pants worn by a majority of the shinobi in Kumogakure, minus the fact they they are night black as opposed to the traditional dark blue. Yuiitsu's footwear also differs from the norm, being simple boots made of hardened black leather. Yuiitsu has often claimed the leather was made from the skin of a feral bear he encountered once on his travels. Though not everyone form Kumogakure believes in this story, none doubt Yuiitsu was is capable of subduing such an animal. Though Yuiitsu is known for his black leather boots within the confines of Kumogakure, it is more common to see Yuiitsu traveling bear foot outside the village. Many of Kumo's citizens have speculated as to why the strange young man tends not to wear shoes outside the village, none are completely sure why. Personality Despite being known as one of Kumogakure's fiercest combatants, few within Kumo accociate him with aggressive behavior and a tendency for violence. To many within Kumo Yuiitsu is known for a calm demeanor and gentle nature. Many find Yuiitsu entertaining young children, helping those in need and performing menial tasks to assist the residents of the village. In the eyes of Kumo's majority, Yuiitsu is a gentle giant whom they can always turn to for help. For this reason he is one of the most beloved shinobi in the entire village. Those that have had the privilege of seeing Yuiitsu on the battlefield know a different side of Kumogakure's "gentle" giant. Though in the public eye Yuiitsu acts rather laid back and cheerful, in combat the calm demeanor melts away, revealing a very serious side of Yuiitsu. Yuiitsu often prefers to engage with opposition in a straight forward manner, though this is done in a precise and planned way, rather than simple all out assaults. Diversionary tactics and ambushes are common tactics employed buy Yuiitsu, often being the first person into the fight. Though Yuiitsu's is known as a honorable shinobi with a notable sense of pride, he isn't afraid to call for a retreat when necessary, especially if a teammate is wounded. Yuiitsu has been noted for protecting his allies before himself and personally evacuating wounded. For these reasons Yuiitsu is highly respected among his peers, as both a combatant and a leader. For as long as he can remember Yuiitsu has always achieve a warm satisfaction when helping people. Even as a child he spent much of his spare time helping people however he could. (Incomplete) Background Despite being one of the most prominent ninja residing in Kumogakure, no one knew of Yuiitsu until the young man first stepped foot in the Land of Lightning at the age of 14. Yuiitsu's arrival closely followed the death of the former Forth Raikage A, whom had been buried mere days before his arrival. Yuiitsu immediately made the bold claim that he was indeed the biological son of A. Naturally this claim was met with heavy speculation, as A had not married before his death and, to the knowledge of the villagers, had never had any children of his own. Yuiitsu claimed his mother had died in child birth and he had lived with his step father outside of the Land of Lightning. Few believed Yuiitsu's story, but the young shinobi was persistent in his claim. It wasn't long till officials in Kumogakure ordered a DNA test to settle the matter. To the surprise of everyone within the village, the test confirmed that Yuiitsu was indeed biologically related to A. Though the process was gradual, the villagers slowly began to accept Yuiitsu over the years following his arrival. It didn't take long for Yuiitsu to reach the title of Jounin within the military of Kumogakure. He possessed immense levels of chakra, sharp instincts and even the Steel Release kekkei genkai. In addition to Steel Release, Yuiitsu was also proficient with Lightning and Earth Release, greatly contributing to Yuiitsu's already impressive arsenal. His abilities quickly earned Yuiitsu respect as a shinobi, but the villagers of Kumogakure learned to respect Yuiitsu in a much different light. Abilities Nintaijutsu Yuiitsu's main form of combat is a combination of Ninjutsu and Taijutsu (Nintaijutsu). Making use of his natural speed and strength, augmenting his physical abilities with jutsu, and even using individual techniques together in combinations, Yuiitsu can send countless increasingly creative and powerful attacks at his enemies. Yuiitsu can use both his nature types, being Lightning and Earth Release, and Kekkei Genkai, being Steel Release, to augment his Taijutsu. On rare occasions he has even been known to layer Lightning Release atop Steel Release to maximize his attack power. Though most of his favorite attacks are limited to short range, he is capable is launching ranged attacks against opponents he is unable to close the distance with. Most of Yuiitsu's combat revolving around this enhanced Taijutsu, and he has one many battles utilizing nothing but his Nintaijutsu. Lightning Release Though he primarily uses Lightning Release as one of the bases for his Nintaijutsu, Yuiitsu can be very effective with Lightning Release when battling from a distance. By utilizing Lightning Nature chakra flow in conjunction with his signature six-point shuriken, adding in his immense strength, Yuiitsu can cause extremely high levels of damage with only a simple shuriken. Thanks the the multiple augmentations, the shuriken also achieve tremendous range and accuracy. Yuiitsu also knows several powerful Lightning Release maneuvers that can be used from a distance, the most notable being Lightning Release: False Darkness. Although it would be unwise to underestimate Yuiitsu's ranged combat capabilities with Lightning Release, Yuiitsu's most frequent implication of Lightning Release is with his Lariat technique, a staple of his predecessor, A, and Killer B. Earth Release Though Earth Release is not Yuiitsu's most prominent Chakra Nature, he certainly makes great use of it. Yuiitsu is a avid user of both the basic and Earth Release: Tunneling Technique, traveling in a subterranean fashion to ambush unsuspecting enemies. Yuiitsu also often uses the Earth Release: Hiding Like A Mole Technique|Hiding Like a Mole Technique to sense vibration in the ground, acting as a basic warning system. For this reason Yuiitsu is often seen traveling bear foot, in order to maximize the effectiveness of the vibration sensing. Yuiitsu can also use Earth Release as a large scale defense, using techniques such as Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall. Though Yuiitsu prefers to rely on his Steel Release for personal defense, Earth Release is the only means he has for protecting his allies in battle without acting as a human shield. Steel Release Yuiitsu may not know the details of how he acquired this Kekkei Genkai, but that hasn't prevented him from mastering the ability and using is extremely effectively in combat. Using Steel Release to augment his body, Yuiitsu can make himself impervious to most forms of physical damage. In addition, Yuiitsu can also use Steel Release to amplify the power of his Nintaijutsu and mold his body into dangerous weapons. Some of Yuiitsu's favorite techniques include Steel Release: Demonic Claws and Steel Release: Demonic Flesh, both of which stem from the basic Steel Release: Impervious Armour technique. Although Steel Release is limited to short range techniques, the Kekkei Genkai makes Yuiitsu virtually invincible in close quarters, as most forms of Taijutsu and common ninja tools have no effect on him. Trivia Yuiitsu's moveset has many moves in common with A and Killer B of the main Naruto series. Yuiitsu's birthday is the day this page was created. Quotes "No matter how much we try convince ourselves otherwise, we are all humans. Flesh and blood, heart and soul, life and death." Category:Shards Category:Kumogakure Category:Ninja Category:Shinobi